Private Time
by mysecretself01
Summary: Levi and Eren are trying to spend some private time together in the meeting hall, when they are so rudely interrupted by Jean and Marco who are also looking for a place to spend some time alone.


Private Time This was an idea for a one shot that I had around 3 am so if it seems a little odd that might be why. ಠ◡ಠ Enjoy my friends.

Within the depths of the dark meeting room, a pair of lovers could be found trying to spend some alone time together. Levi was sitting in one the wooden chairs with Eren straddling his lap. Their mouths moved together perfectly in sync with the other, while their tongues gliding smoothly over one and other. Small sucking sounds and little moans filling the still air in otherwise quiet room. Levi had managed to slide his hands underneath Erens loose fitting shirt and his calloused hands were roaming over tight muscles hidden by the fabric. A sharp gasp escaped the brunette when the skilled fingers teasingly squeezed at his nipple. Hot puffs of air against his cheek sent a shiver up Levi's spine, the sheer sensation of Erens closeness was driving him crazy. "Eren" He panted in a hushed voice. Things were getting pretty steamy, pretty fast which normally wouldn't be a bad thing but seeing as how they were in a room where anyone could walk in on them at any time kinda set the bar. "I know," Erens puffed. "We should slow down, before anyone catches us." He rested his forehead against Levi's and let a small smile dance across his lips, drawing a chuckle from the black haired man beneath him. "Do you have any idea what that smile of yours does to me?" Levi asked, his voice dripping with adoration for the beauty before him. Rather than responding to the obviously rhetorical question, Eren simply placed a gentle kiss to his boyfriends narrow lips. The loud creak of an old wooden door echoing through the room, caused the two to separate from their hold. Eren stepped off the corporals lap and made a seat for himself on the edge of the large table. They remained silent, expecting someone to come in looking for them, but that's not what they were about to see. Instead two young men by the names of Marco and Jean stumbled into the room while attempting to walk and make out at the same time. Jean was pushing Marco backwards into the wall where he pinned him and started to trail sloppy little kisses down his jawline and neck. Marcos glazed over eyes opened slightly and he caught sight of the two who had been quietly sitting with their eyes wide in shock. "Oh shit!" Marco half yelled half moaned. He tangled his fingers into Jeans hair and roughly yanked him away. "Ow! Hey what the hell…" His head was jerked around and he made direct eye contact with Captain Levi. "Oh fuck.." He mumbled. "C-captain Levi, I-I can explain… you see.. uh.." He stopped babbling when Levi held up a finger. "Calm down, the only you should explain is why you didn't knock before entering." His monotone voice cutting through the thick air. Jean only blushed and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Oh, right...sorry about that." He looked over to Marco who had an identical red streak across his cheeks. "I told they were screwing." Came Erens smug voice. Levi hummed, "I guess I owe you a drink then." Jean and Marco both turned about three shades darker, "Is it that obvious?" Marco asked shyly. "Yeah, the whole squad had suspected it by now." Eren replied dryly. They all sat in silence for a moment before Levi's smooth voice cut in. "No need to look so embarrassed. Eren and I were just doing the same thing before you two so rudely interrupted." The confession of their earlier activities caused a slight blush to grace over Eren's tanned cheeks. "So are you guys going to rat us out?" Jean asked. Eren and Levi shared a knowing look, they understood how it is to come out. Luckily they had each other and they came out together which made the whole experience a little less terrifying. "No. You'll do that on your own, when you're ready." Levi spoke calmly to the two blushing scouts. "Thank you." Marco said with a warm smile. He understood their kindness and where it came from and he was glad to have received it. "Come on Eren, Lets leave these two alone, we can continue this elsewhere." Levi stood up and extended his hand for Eren to take. Their fingers curled together as the exited the room. Eren turned to look at Levi, "So your room or mine?" "Which one we make it to first." He answered with a smirk and before they made it out the door turned to Jean and Marco clearly something on his tongue. "Oh, and be sure to clean up your mess." The pair gasped and attempted to force away the growing blush on their faces. 


End file.
